Very different than before
by Peanutbutta3636
Summary: UPDATED It is Harry and the gang's sixth year, finally! But things are not as Harry would like, friendships and relationships are strained, all while a huge secret hovers over his head.
1. Old scars

**Hey guys! This is my first Fan fic!!**

**This is the second version witch has been edited!! Thanks SHaron!!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the rights to HArry Potter or what not. But this is my plot!**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed. He flipped through some old DADA books. He wondered if he would continue "Dumbledoredore's Army" this year. Would the teacher be like Umbridge? Ewww.... Harry just shivered at the thought. He looked at the back or his hand...there was still a faint shadow of "I must not tell lies". Harry had to carry that message with him every where. His hand flew up to feel his other scar. "Well it's not as bad as this one" he muttered. Harry was talking about the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was a constent reminder of what he did when he was only one year old He had temporarily defeated THE worst wizard of that age...Lord Voldermort. Yes temporarily, he had come back, to full power in Harry's fourth year.  
  
Harry was now in his sixth year, awaiting to see if he passed. He silently chuckled at the thought of Ron and him failing there fifth year, and at the look on Hermione's face when she found out. "Well at least that won't happen, I probably only got "T"'s in History of magic and Divination. When where those O.W.L results coming in?" He walked over to the window to see if magically an owl had appeared. There were no Hogwarts owls in sight, nothing flying in the dark, cool summer air. Nothing. When was he going to hear form Ron? It's been a week since he got a letter. A long letter mind you, but it still had been a whole week. He wrote to Moody and the gang all most daily. Quick letters telling the ex- auror about how boring it was there and how he wanted SO badly to meet up with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Moody replied with equally short letters stating that he would get out soon, and just be patient. He would be back at headquarters in know time....  
  
"Yeah right" said Harry to no one but himself. He leaned a bit farther out of the window... and looked down...Harry gasped. Some one was walking onto the Dursleys driveway...a some one Harry knew.....

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Moony to the rescue

**So how am I doing so far? Please review and share you ideas and comments  
and questions! I'll be happy to answer! :p  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer typing  
this now would I? :p**

****

Harry quietly, very quietly, opened his bedroom door and proceeded to tip-toe down the stairs. He was so happy! There was a wizard outside. And not just any wizard, the wizard was a friend of Harry!! He quietly sprinted through the kitchen, jumped over the squeaky base board, and, continued to run to the living room, and out the front door!  
  
"LUPIN!!!" Harry yelled forgetting that he didn't want his Uncle to wake up. He started firing off the questions that have been bugging him, "Why are you here? How come only Moody answered my letters... and Ron? What's up with him not answering my letters for a long time...?" Lupin stepped on to the front stairs in to the light. Harry was shocked about what he say... "And WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE??"  
  
"Harry, calm down, you're going to wake up the muggles, and that's the last thing we would want to do!"  
  
Lupin opened the door to the Dursley's house.  
  
"Lets get your school things, and go to head quarters, we'll talk about it there."  
  
"Okay" Harry said but he was eyeing Lupin, he knew something was bothering him, he knew Lupin wanted to say but why couldn't he??  
  
As the duo walked up the stairs into Harry's room Lupin muttered some thing and Harry's trunk was packed in almost an instant.  
  
"Anything else you need to get before we leave?" askedHarry's ex- professor.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to Hedwig's cage, Hedwig was out making a delivery to Ron, beggingHarry's friend to write.  
  
"No there is nothing else, lets just get out of here...I need to get out of here, I am bored out of my mind, And I keep on seeing Si...Sir..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence. Saying his dead God Fathers name hurt too much. He could see in Lupin's eyes that it was the same for him also.  
  
Harry kicked a dirty sock under the bed.  
  
"Let's get out of this place."

**Do you guys like it? Hope so I am working like a house elf on it :p**


	3. Fred and George strike again

So how am I doing so far? Please review and share you ideas and comments  
and questions! I'll be happy to answer! :p  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer typing  
this now would I?  
  
The journey to "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" was as eventless as possible, when you where on the Knight Bus. They arrived a street away from Head Quarters, they didn't want it to look suspicious.  
  
When they entered inside Number twelve, Harry was hit by something. He rubbed his head..."WHAT was THAT?" He asked as he laughed. POP The Weasley twins, Fred and George appeared.  
  
"Oy! Harry! How where the muggles? Your head hurt?" Harry nodded and repeated "What was that?"  
  
The other twin (George) laughed  
  
"Its one of our newest inventions.. mum hates it, we don't have a name for it yet though...but anyway it's a ball, like the little rubber bouncing balls muggle children play with but all you do it bounce it say where you want it to go and who who want it to hit, and well it does."  
  
"Yeah" added Fred "Aint' it amazing? We will sell it to you for, a galleon and two sickles."  
  
"Ahhh...no I'll pass" He looked to his right side. Standing there was Lupin, with a sad look on his face.  
  
Lupin steered Harry to the kitchen and said. "We need to talk Harry some thing has happened, Its very odd... me and Aurthur don't know how this possibly could have happened. Dumbledores never seen it either...but Moody reckons he knows what happened...but well you should come with me."  
  
They stood up and Lupin led him to Sirius old room. Many hushed voices came from inside. Lupin pushed open the door. Harry couldn't believe what he saw...how was it possible...? I mean...no this cant be right! Everything was going black then he felt his body hit the floor with stabs with pain. Harry had passed out.  
  
( I bet you guys might know what's coming next .... Or do you? I am typing up the next chapter RIGHT now! It should be up soon! ) 


	4. That stupid Git

So how am I doing so far? Please review and share you ideas and comments  
and questions! I'll be happy to answer! :p  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer typing  
this now would I?  
  
"Is he waking up?"  
  
"Is he even ALIVE?"  
  
"How come no one told him before we brought him into the room?"  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"I think he's waking up, mum."  
  
Harry stirred, he limbs felt heavy. He got up and mumbled "What am I doing here?" Then the young hero remembered, the memory came flooding back. Hermione was lieing in that bed. She had looked dead.  
  
He jumped out of bed, but quickly regretted it at once, he jarred his knees.  
  
"Why...why...why.. is Hermione there? She looked....dead." He choked on the last word...he hated that word.  
  
He looked around to see who was in the room with him. There was Fred, George, Ginny, Lupin, Moody, Mrs. Weasley and over by the bed bearing Hermione was Ron, with his head hung low.  
  
Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence.  
  
"Harry dear, Hermione had a run in with, a Death eater."  
  
Harry looked stunned, Hermione....been killed by a Death eater? But shes a Muggle...and she lives with Muggles during the summer Holidays. How can she have met a Death eater?  
  
Harry voiced those questions.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked very sad... and then explained.  
  
"She was having a Holiday with her parents, and as you may know some death eaters broke out of Azkaban"  
  
Harry actually did not know that but let Mrs. Weasley continue with her story.  
  
"Malfoy, saw Hermione and her parents and knowing that she could bring his master to you, stunned her. But what he didn't know is that..."  
  
Moody cut her off with a growl..." I was on Dumbledores orders to follow her, for protection...he saw me...my blasted hat fell off, he parted, with out her, thank god."  
  
"WELL WHY DON'T YOU UNSTUN HER?!?!" Harry yelled this in a tone witch recommended that is was the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"Yes well.." Said Mrs.Weasley. She mumbled something and sat down shaking her head.  
  
All of the sudden, Ron spoke..."Mum means that enervate doesn't work... that stupid git." He said that so darkly Harry thought that he was "that stupid git." But Ginny said  
  
"Oh not you Harry, Draco's father." 


	5. OWL surprises

Hi! I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading this!  
Remember to write reviews!  
(And if you have ideas please post them!)  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer typing  
this now would I?  
  
The days at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where hard. Every little thing reminded Harry of Sirius. The whole house seemed to be sad about Hermione too. But no one took the Hermione problem harder then Ron. He spent most of the days in Sirius bedroom talking to the still Hermione. It was like when she was petrified, but worse. No one knew how to fix her.  
  
Lupin had told Harry about "his face" a couple or days ago, it turned out that Lupin had only been a tester of one of George and Fred's new products.  
  
Harry woke up one Thursday morning to find an owl fluttering above his head. He caught it, and ran down the stairs. It was the O.W.L results! He jump through the hall into the kitchen.  
  
"The O.W.L results are IN!" Bellowed Harry, he was glad...could he maybe be able to drop potions now?????  
  
Mrs. Weasly and Ron and Ginny where seated at the table. Ron was reading some mail, probably his results too.  
  
"Well lets see Harry dear, you should open it up!" Mrs. Weasley looked very excited and anxious.  
  
Harry opened up the parchment and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The results from your "Ordinary Wizarding Level" (O.W.Ls) examinations have been tallied. Enclosed are your results, career aptitude, and list of supplies for next year.  
Enjoy the reminder of the summer!,  
  
Sincerely,  
Minervra McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Wow, a career aptitude...does that mean they tell you what job you fit?"  
  
"Well yes dear, that's the general idea."  
  
Harry placed the top piece of parchment on the table and read the next one:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
Here are your marks in you O.W.L examination. Congratulations on your scores.  
  
Charms: E (Exceeds Expectations)  
Defense Against the Dark Arts : O (Outstanding)  
Transfiguration : E (Exceeds Expectations)  
Care of Magical Creatures : O (Outstanding)  
Astronomy : A (Acceptable)  
Divination : D (Dreadful)  
History of Magic : P ( Poor)  
Potions : O (Outstanding)  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! RON! I got OUTSTANDING in POTIONS!!!" It took a while for Ron to answer, he was still absorbed in what he was reading.  
  
"Good job mate, too bad you still gotta take potions now, unless your aptitude doesn't recommend it." He said that only have interestedly. He seemed very out-of-it.  
  
"Err. thanks."  
  
He looked at Ginny who was right beside Ron who shrugged. She didn't know what was up with him either. 


	6. Strong emotions

Hi! I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading this!  
Remember to write reviews!  
(And if you have ideas please post them!)  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer typing  
this now would I?  
  
I kinda forgot that I had placed this in "romance" So I better add some  
eh?  
  
Harry proceeded to the next piece of parchment. He wondered, what job was he suited best for? His high, very high marks had surprised him immensely. Hermione would have been proud! Too bad she was good-as dead up stairs. To Harry's surprise he felt a couple of tears under his eyes. He wiped them away quickly before Ron could see. He looked over at him again. No chance he would have saw Harry, he was adsorbed in those pieces of parchment.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked at the paper.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Congratulations on you exceptionally high marks. Your Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against The Dark Arts where very high indeed. You had 100% in your Defense Against The Dark Arts examination.  
  
Due to your high marks in those areas, your best suited job is...  
  
AUROR ( Dark Wizard Catcher)  
  
"OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!! Did you hear that.....? thats the job, I want, well at least that's what I said in the career thingy!"  
  
As Ron wasn't paying attention and Mrs. Weasley was off yelling at the Twins for one thing or another, he was pretty much talking to Ginny.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
She walked over behind Harry and read the letter over his shoulder. Harry became all of a sudden very aware of Ginny, she smelled good. He felt a bit queasy, but content at the same time. He turned to face her. She was staring at him... not the paper. They looked at it for a moment, then each other. And before he knew it he was kissing his best friends sister, Ginny.  
  
OOOH, that was a fun chapter to write...and it like took me an hour... ( odd since its actually short! Hmm... I wonder how Ron will re-act to this, if  
he's paying attention! 


	7. Rons papers

Hi! I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading this!  
  
Remember to write reviews!  
  
(And if you have ideas please post them!)  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer  
typing  
  
this now would I?  
  
( Did you guys like the "romance" part in last chapter?(  
  
After the kiss they stood there, not knowing what to do. Harry had just kissed Ginny. In front of Ron. He did a quick side glance at Ron. He was  
still reading the papers in his hand. He looked back a Ginny she was  
smiling, shyly. Harry couldn't help it, he was too.  
  
"Well I should umm...go do that...that...thing" said Ginny softly not  
really meeting his eyes but still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you go do that thing." Harry smiled harder.  
  
That kiss had been better then when he had kissed Cho, way better. Harry followed her out of the room but instead of going to the living room like  
Ginny, he walked in the hallway for a bit thinking...  
  
"Ouch!" chuckled Mrs.Weasly. Harry had just walked into her with out  
knowing.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"No need, lets just go and get some breakfast, what would you like Harry your choice, because of your high grades. What did your aptitude say by the  
way...?I had to leave..."  
  
Harry filled her in on his aptitude, but not on the kiss. He grinned at the  
thought of what Mrs. Weasly's face would be like if he told her.  
  
Harry rounded up everyone in the house for some breakfast, waffles. It was very good, or maybe it was only good because Ginny sat right beside Harry.  
Ron was still reading his papers.  
  
"Wotch ya got there Mr. Prefect?" Asked George snatching the papers out of  
Rons death hold grip.  
  
Ron turned red and muttered something about grades...  
  
'HOLY SH--!!" Yelled George thrusting the papers to Mr. Weasly who looked  
quite astonished.  
  
"Ron Its your O,W.Ls, there, well there," He looked at his wife..."There  
all "O's"! 


	8. Oh the pain!

Hi! I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reading this!  
  
Remember to write reviews!  
  
(And if you have ideas please post them!)  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to do with  
  
it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer  
typing  
  
this now would I?  
  
---------  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was looking at his father like he was crazy.  
  
"Those aren't mine you git...their Hermione's" He grabbed the paper and ran out of the room  
  
"Dad, did he just call you a 'Git'?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Yes I think he did." Mr. Weasly looked around startled. "What has gotten into that boy? He's never done anything like that before!"  
  
Harry agreed... 'Git' was one of Rons favorite things to say but he would never call his dad that. 'Git' was Snape's, a Malfoy's, and Percy's "name". Not his dads.  
  
"I'll go talk to him" Harry looked around uncertainly.  
  
Ginny gave him a weak smile, he returned it.  
  
As Harry marched up the stairs he thought of Ron. What is going on with him anyway? He barely talks, well except to people who aren't really aware of their surroundings. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron has been odd lately.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to his and Rons room.  
  
"What do you want?" Murmured Ron, he said it very lightly, with out the usual Ron tone.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again and sighed.  
  
"Let me in Ron okay? We need to talk."  
  
"Nah I don't feel like it"  
  
Harry had enough, he flung open the door.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Harry looked down to see where Ron's voice was coming from...Ron was sitting on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"You opened the door, when I was, you hit me."  
  
Harry laughed. His laugh was hollow. Ron however, did not look amused.  
  
"What do you want? Here to deliver a message from dad? If you are I don't wanna hear it"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing on his mind.  
  
"Err.. Ron? I have something to tell you..."  
  
OoOo I know it was a boring chapter but I was making a c.d at the same time AND listening to Bobby yell at me to write faster so I kinda had to post what I had :p next chapter real soon. 


	9. Heir of all

See Bobby I told you more would be up soon. I am gone all weekend camping so there might not be any more till Monday  
:'(  
Trust me I don't want to go.  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
"Me and Ginny, well we kinda kissed."  
  
Harry hung his head. The last thing he wanted to do was make eye contact with Ron.  
  
"You..you...you WHAT?"  
  
Harry could tell that Ron was confused. Ron despised all of Ginny's past boyfriends.  
  
"Ron you gotta understand..we where just talking and...well, it just happened." Harry knew he didn't sound convincing so he added, "it was nothing really."  
  
Harry dared a look at his friend. Ron was glaring at him with the most hatred he had ever seen him use before.  
  
"Oh, so is that what she means to you, 'nothing'? Because just to let you know, that's how much your worth at the moment."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Ron had just said. Him...nothing? He didn't want to feel ignorant but, he was the boy who lived! He wasn't nothing.  
  
It was Harrys turn to walk out, He turned around and did so. How dare Ron say that???  
  
As Harry neared the living room, he heard a voice.  
  
"Harry? Harry dear, some ones here to see you!"  
  
Harry entered the living room and found out that it was Ron's mum who had called him. He looked around...and one the biggest chair sat no other then...  
  
"Dumbledore..why are you here?" Harry asked. Dumbledore hadn't talked to Harry ever since Sirius passing.  
  
"Why hello to you too Harry"  
  
"Err. sorry"  
  
"Oh! No need to apologize. I hear them so much that it takes the real magic out of them."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to that so he just sat down.  
  
"Well Harry we have important business to discuss. As you know, Sirius was your Godfather."  
  
Harry trembled, he really didn't want to talk about it right now. It was bad enough living in his house.  
  
"And he named you, heir to... all of this." Dumbledore moved his hand around elegantly.  
  
"What? You mean I own all of...this?" Harry was dumbfounded. Why didn't he leave the house and his money to Lupin? Or the Weasleys? They surely needed it more then him!  
  
Dumbledore smiled. And added "As term commences soon, you may find that the amount of money Sirius left you will come quite handy, the list for your knew supplies for your classes isn't very cheap, I am ashamed to admit."  
  
Harry had to smile at that too.  
  
"Sir, umm, what about Hermione? I mean; is she OK?"  
  
"Yes Harry, she will be up-and-at-'em, in about a week. Snape is brewing a revival potion as we speak."  
  
Harry nodded. He wanted to run up the stairs and tell Ron, but he quickly remembered there little dispute.  
  
Two weeks passed, but not easily, With no Ron to talk to Harry's thoughts often settled on Sirius's death and the prophecy. Harry talked to Ginny a fair bit, but they never did mention what had happened. Harry barely saw Hermione since she was 'revived', Her and Ron seemed to spend, a lot of time together.  
  
"So children as you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, we better get your supplies!"  
  
And so, two hours later Harry found himself in Diagon alley, with much more money then usual to spend!  
  
(I am gone camping this weekend so there wont be any new chapters for a wile) 


	10. School lists and surprises

I am BACK!! There will be A LOT more chapters this week/today. Camping was bad but I have so many new ideas for my story its not funny.  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
Fred and George met Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry right outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Hey treated every one to nicely sized cone.  
  
"So, we have pretty much all day. I want ALL of you to spend your money VERY wisely." Said a stern looking Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Lupin nodded and added "Be careful, some death eaters, may be out. Not likely but you never know."  
  
Fred and George were looking impatient. Ginny started shaking the sickles in her hand in an annoying way. Ron was looking dazed staring at Hermione while she, kept checking her watch.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Okay you all can go. Meet us back here at four!"  
  
Harry Looked around, Ron and Hermione walked over across the street to Madme Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Harry wondered why, and opened his school list and read;  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Due to your O.W.Ls, your supplies will be needed as followed,  
  
Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch Advanced Book of Potions by Arsenius Jigger For Those Who Fight Back: An Advanced Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts by, Normic Levanter Magical Charms, A Difficult Guide to All You Need To Know Charm Wise by, Evener Malgongety  
  
Pewter Cauldron, size three  
  
Supplies for ALL 6th years students are followed,  
  
Set of Dress Robes  
  
Harry took a sharp intake of breath; this year's list was very different. All the books seemed hard!  
  
Harry looked around. Molly and Lupin had gone to who knows where and the Twins and Ginny where politely, waiting for him.  
  
"You're coming with us three Harry." Said Fred, George nodded.  
  
"Umm okay..." he looked at Ginny who was holding her Hogwarts letters in one hand and something else in the other, "Ginny what is it?"  
  
Ginny turned left to face her Brothers and Harry, her face showing an expression he had seen on Ron, only last year.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe I didn't see this before...I am..."  
  
(Hee hee I love ending the chapters like that...I bet EVERY one knows what it is but its fun all the same! Next chapter we get into the plot so hold on!) 


	11. The Four Leaf Clover

Okay guys this chapter gets into the plot like crazy! So that's why it's a  
bit long!  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
".... I am...well...I...was...made, Oh Harry! I was made a Prefect!"  
  
For a couple of minutes, the four of them just stood there. Harry could tell by Fred and George's face that they weren't too keen about the news. Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"Wow! Good job Ginny! That's even better news then my owls! You should be happy!"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and said..."Yeah..happy..yeah.." Glumly.  
  
Ginny didn't look very convinced. She looked at Harry who smiled at her. Harry very so much wanted to comfort Ginny, but there was no way he could do anything, with the Twins standing there.  
  
"Well we better get going."  
  
So they all went stopping here and there for some purchases and what not.Sice The Twins were done school (according to them, anyways) they didn't buy nearly as much as Ginny and Harry. About two hours later they where all tired and hungry, yet content.  
  
Fred looked at George who nodded back and said. In turn,  
  
"Since we still have a while, were gonna take you two to a new pub."  
  
"Yep that's right, people your age wouldn't normally be able to get in but.."  
  
"Since we know'  
  
"The manager and all."  
  
"From our joke shop"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"We decided"  
  
"To show you two"  
  
"The wonders of being"  
  
"Of age"  
  
"No, seriously"  
  
"This place is"  
  
"The best"  
  
"Ever"  
  
Ginny and Harry laughed. It was very funny when the twins finished each other's sentences like that.  
  
Ginny smiled even harder apon looking at Harry. "So where are we going?"  
  
Fred smiled evilly and said, "Thought you'd never ask!"  
  
The twins led Harry and Ginny down the main road to...  
  
"Knockturn Alley?" gasped Ginny, But were not allowed to go in there Mum said"  
  
"Oh don't go all Prefect on us Ginny, Harry's gonna come wont you Harry?"  
  
Harry, forgetting that Knockturn Alley was the place for Dark arts agreed.  
  
"Duh. Of course I am coming in!"  
  
Fred and George then smiled, and led them deep in to Knockturn Alley.  
  
They walked for a while, slowly. One man stopped them and asked them if they wanted to donate a few organs for his potion he was making. Ginny gasped and quickly found Harry's hand and held it. Tightly.  
  
If Fred and George noticed they didn't say a thing. They just continued to lead them. Then they walked up the steps to a bright green building that just didn't seem to belong.  
  
'The Four Leaf Clover!" Announced Fred proudly, opening the door and stepping in.  
  
"The best pub" said George  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed out, "ever"  
  
As they drank their drinks, (Butter beer. "Of course" said Harry when asked if he wanted one.) They heard a commotion come from outside.  
  
"What's going on" asked Ginny to no one in particular  
  
"Dunno" Said all three boys.  
  
All of a sudden, door opened, and in stepped.  
  
"Ludo Bagman?!?!" Cried all occupants at Harry's table.  
  
(Well that was fun! Off to the next chapter eh? ) 


	12. Imperius

Okay guys this chapter gets into the plot like crazy! So that's why it's a  
bit long!  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
Harry looked around at the three Weasley's. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing as him. What is Bagman doing here?  
  
Just at that moment Mr.Bagman yelled out to Harry, "Harry! Where's Dumbledore? I Told people....No! I need Dumbledore!"  
  
Harry felt scared, only in his fourth year did he remember the late Mr.Crouch, acting almost exactly like this.  
  
Harry walked over to him and brought Bagman back to the table and calmly asked, "Why do you need Dumbledore sir?"  
  
Fred looked positively freaked out as Bagman answered.  
  
"I...need...to speak....not...about... to...Harry Potter...but...NO! NOT!.. YOU KNOW WHO! Never!....But Dumbledore ...he..Knows..Daily Prophet...animagus...NEVER!"  
  
Ginny also looked a bit taken aback, and asked Harry 'What's wrong with him?"  
  
Harry knew the answer. He looked at the twins and said "We need to get him out of here, lets bring him to your mum and lupin. They will know what to do."  
  
"Harry?" Said Ginny looking at Bagman with fear as he was mouthing wordlessly. 'What wrong with him"  
  
"I'll explain as soon as we get out of here.  
  
It took the four of them only ten minutes to get out of Knockturn Alley and locate Lupin and Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Bagman was now yelling at the top of his lungs "NO!! NOT...NEVER!!! HIM!!!....I DIDN'T!....I DIDN'T KNOW...HE WAS...NEED DUMBLEDORE...HE KNOWS!..ROCKWOOD!!...HE LIED.... NEVER!...NO! HE WAS DADS. ...NEVER!"  
  
Lupin knew at once what to do...  
  
"Molly, find Hermione and Ron, then go to head quarters as soon as possible. Dumbledores has been waiting for this to happen."  
  
He looked around and quickly apparated with Bagman in hand.  
  
They soon found Ron and Hermione and went back to Grimmauld place.  
  
When they arrived, McGonigall was there and told Mrs.Weasley that there was an emergency meeting.  
  
As soon as the two adults left Ron and Hermione started to ask questions.(Ron seemed to had forgotten that he wasn't talking to Harry)  
  
"You found him in Knockturn Alley? Why where you in there?" "That Bloody brilliant but..whats wrong with him?"  
  
Ginny nodded ' yeah that's what I would like to know"  
  
Harry looked around, all 5 of them where looking at him with eagerness showing on their faces.  
  
Harry sighed and said...  
  
"He was being controlled by the Imperius Curse. That's how Crouch was like when he was fighting it"  
  
(Wow that was a fun one to write too...well next chapter on its way!) 


	13. The Letter

NOTE: Warning this chapter is a bit mushy...me and mah friend where talking  
and I was just thinking so I kinda had to write this :P  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
The time between returning home after the Bagman incident and super seemed to take a long time. Harry had no idea what happened to Bagman. He thought that he may have been taken to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry was lying on his bed and skimming through his new defense against the dark arts book. It was very interesting but his heart wasn't in it...He was thinking about Ginny. He felt so bad...Ginny was sad and confused because she was a prefect when, she didn't want to be. Harry felt useless. He really liked her. But they had only kissed once and held hands one time... Then he had an idea. He leapt out of bed and ran to Hedwig's cage. He quickly wrote a quick note,  
  
Ginny,  
  
Hey, I know your confused about being made Prefect. But you deserve it. You deserve the world. I want you to know that I am there for you. And , I want you to be my Girlfriend.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry knew it sounded a bit cheesy, but it was how he felt. He really liked her. No matter what Ron said.  
  
He coaxed Hedwig on his arm.  
  
"Give this to Ginny, but fly around the house for a bit. And fly around her for a minute or two be fore you give it to her. Make her think! "  
  
Hedwig gave a mighty "HOOT" to show she understood.  
  
Harry sat back on his bed. He couldn't believe he just did something as bold as that! He smiled at himself. He actually asked her out!  
  
Now Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there like a doorman. He had to... move!  
  
"But where?" He muttered himself. Sitting on the bed would just look wrong.  
  
So he stationed him self on the chair beside Ron's bed...with his book..but he didn't look at it...he just waited.  
  
As though on cue... his door flew open.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She looked at him and giggled, "you where waiting for me!"  
  
Harry tried not to look guilty and said "no, I wasn't what gave you that idea?"  
  
"your books upside down" She giggled and walked closer "Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend"  
  
Harry smiled. What he had done was the right thing!  
  
He walked to her...she put his arms around him...they where kissing...for how long Harry didn't not know, or care. He loved her, and Her back. They where together. Kissing.  
  
Harry didn't notice that at the exact moment that he started to put his arms around his neck and playing with her hair walked in no other then...Ron.  
  
"Harry mum wants you....Bloody hell! OMIGOD! GINNY????????"  
  
Harry and Ginny parted to find a very confused looking Ron. 


	14. Mate

Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
Ron just stood there. It seemed he stood there forever. Too furious to say anything.  
  
"Ron..." Harry started but he didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Don't talk to me..." Said Ron staring at the couple...." My sister! Harry, I mean come on!"  
  
He turned to just face Ginny and said "I am not blaming you."  
  
He turned around and walked out. Ginny shot Harry an "I am so sorry about him" look and followed.  
  
Harry sighed; this was NOT how he wanted to start his 6th year like.  
--  
  
If Harry thought last week had gone by slow, that night had no comparison. It was the LONGEST night Harry ever had. At supper Ron wouldn't stop glaring At him from across the table. Hermione kept whispering "What's going on?" Harry decided to skip the Hot Chocolate and pack before Ron came up to their room. Harry packed considerably fast.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard the door creek open. Harry lept in to his bed and pulled the covers over him. He pretended to be asleep as Ron came in mumbling. "He didn't even tell me...my sister...no..way"  
  
Harry had a rough night, he barely slept. He couldn't wait to get away from Ron...he could get away easily at Hogwarts.  
  
--  
  
"UP! EVERY ONE! UP!"  
  
Harry didn't want to get up but he knew he had to so he opened his eyes. He looked right at Ron who was turned around packing. He was already dressed. Harry didn't feel like getting up when Ron was still in the room. So he closed his eyes. He felt something soft-ish hit his head. Harry sat up.  
  
"Get up" grunted Ron. Harry had just relished that he had threw a sock at him  
  
As Ron made to walk out the door, Harry yelled at him.  
  
"Whats your big problem anyways?" What Harry said even surprised himself.  
  
"Come again?" Snapped the equally surprised Ron. "Whats your problem with me going out with your sister?"  
  
Ron looked around before he answered. "I just don't like..."  
  
"What?" Yelled Harry. "You DON'T like ME? Eh?"  
  
"No...mate..I just don't like...well..." Harry could tell that Ron had no idea what he was saying. Harry didn't care though.  
  
"Oh don't 'mate' me..." Spat Harry before he really understood what he said.  
  
Ron looked like he wanted to laugh very hard at "oh don't "mate" me" but he didn't.. He turned around and walked out the bedroom door.  
  
"Shit" said Harry kicking the chair he sat on only yesterday over. "Bloody Git" 


	15. Another Trip with Neville and Loony

DEDICATED TO CAROLYN CAUSE SHES BEING SO HELPFUL AND BUGGING ME FOR MORE CHAPTERS! Lol thanks Caro'!  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
The rest of the morning went by at normal speed. Harry got dressed, finished packing and went down for some breakfast. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Mrs.Weasley and Lupin all arrived at platform 9 ¾ with 22 minutes to spare.  
  
'You be good!' 'Of course we will mum, me and Ron are prefects!' said Ginny meekly, casting a glance at Harry grinning. Ginny hadn't told her mum yet.  
  
'PREFECT? Oh Ginny!' Ginnys mum put her into a huge death-grip hug.  
  
'Thanks mum...we should board the train... you know' 'yes...yes..I think you should. Oh Harry you might have a hard time this week... but it will all be over soon enough remember that dear.'  
  
'What?' Harry was confused, why would he have a hard time?  
  
Harry let it slipped waved his last good-bye to Lupin and boarded the train.  
  
'Umm..Harry as you know Ron and I...have to go to the Prefects compartment again...oh yes and Ginny.'  
  
Harry really didn't give a damn if Ron went or not...but Ginny and Hermione?  
  
'guesse is another trip with loony and Neville.' Muttered Harry as we walked over and started to peer into compartments. Sure enough he found Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom sitting in a compartment together.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said Neville 'Good summer?'  
  
"It was okay' admitted Harry as he sat down beside Luna "Find all your stuff?'  
  
"What?' asked Luna looking confused. "OH!' she said as her eyes grew bigger. "yeah I did" Harry laughed remembering how last year Luna confessed to him that many people "hide my stuff"  
  
"And how about Sirius? You doing OK with that?" He eyes changed as she said that they looked sad, yet caring.. Neville who also knew what she was talking about had changed his facial expression to one of care.  
  
"Well..no..not really." Harry said "Its hard you know?'  
  
They sat in silence for a bit. Then the train started to move.  
  
Neville broke the silence "Say Harry how where your OWL's?"  
  
Glad that somebody had started to talk Harry replied with an enthusiastic "GREAT!" He fished around in is pocket and drew out the paper and Handed it to Neville.  
  
"yeah you did good! I got only two 'O's." aid Neville looking a bit sad  
  
"But one was for..." he pointed to a book bearing a huge picture of a purple and blue plant beside him "and....you'll never believe it....Defence against the Dark Arts!"  
  
Harry smiled...he rarely say Neville look so proud of himself "Of course I believe it! You did great in the DA...you too Luna" he said as he saw Luna looking a bit sad for being left out of the conversation.  
  
"So who do you think the new teachers gonna be?' Asked Luna as the trio dived into a discussion of all the possibilities. All Harrys worrys where pushed from his mind , eve what Mrs. Weasley had said about having a hard week. 


	16. Hermiones Secrets

Carolyn: Lol bobby agreed! Haha..never thought you would Bobby....lol we have way to much time on our hand eh Caro'? anyway to those who aren't Bobby or Carolyn...you will find out soon enough :P  
  
Note: I sadly DO NOT own Harry Potter and/or any thing that has to with it, because I if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer now would I?  
  
---------  
  
Harry, Neville and Luna talk for a while. Half and hour later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came in.  
  
"We found you! We walked in to Malfoys compartment...we thought in was you guys..." said Hermione , flabbergasted  
  
"How, can you mix up malfoy and his cronies with us?" Asked Harry  
  
"Dunno" said Ron flopping down beside Harry "You know I am sorry about today and yesterday...and before."  
  
Harry, amazed that Ron was actually talking to him, grinned.. "Wow, thanks"  
  
Ron smiled back.... there where confused glances at them to Hermione from Neville and Luna, but they soon dropped it.  
  
"Well, I am hungry" piped up Ginny who, sat down on the other side of Harry after making "sly" movements to Luna that said MOVE OVER!  
  
But as the conversation turned back to OWL's there was a tapping at the window.  
  
"Its an owl" said Ginny  
  
"What else would it be? A dragon. Seriously Ginny" said Ron as he opened the window and let the Owl in. he caught it. "Its for you hermione"  
  
"Err...thanks" she said, puzzled as she sat down and opened the letter. The occupants of the compartment went silent as Hermione read the letter, her eyes getting wider and wider.  
  
"Who is it from" said Ron staring at a chocolate frog wrapper witch stated NEW CARDS!  
  
"Umm..." said Hermione...blushing deeply. She made to stuff the letter into her bag beside her but Ron snatched it.  
  
Ron started to read the letter... his eyes going wider too. "WHAT? Hermione...you're not going to say yes are you? I mean...well you KNOW!"  
  
"What is it?' said Neville, Harry and Ginny at the same time  
  
"Lets just say I now know what the dress robes are for." Snapped Ron. He threw the letter on the floor and walked out of the compartment. 


	17. Talk

Sorry I haven't updated in like a month and a half...at first I was VERY busy...then I forgot. YEsterday I was bored so I decided to read the HP Series for about thr 80th millionth time and Iam like HEY MY STORY!!!. And to my surprise I found 3 more reviews :P

SO here you go guys, if you are still reading it, and, NO I do not own anything HArry potter related (unless you count the multiples of all the books, journals, marker set, window clings,colouring book,sticker book,posters, magazines....)

Harry was confused. What was up with everyone?

He looked around. His two best friends had just stormed out of the compartment. Harry looked around again. The other occupents all had the same expression on there face, confusion.

'Should you go after them?' Asked Ginny, directing the question at Harry.

'Yeah, I should, but....I don't really know what to do...'

"Harry' Said Ginny, forcefully. 'They are your two best friends. Go and find what is up with them this instent!'

'Holy Snap' Said Harry with a sly smile on his face.

'That better have been a joke'

Harry walked out of the compartment laughing.

Ten minutes later, Harry found Ron sitting in the Prefects compartment. Alone.

It seems all the other prefects scattered as soon as they saw the grumpy ron.

"So whats up with you and Hermione?' Harry hoped for an answer soon. They where almost at hogwarts.

"Well I guess I can tell you, but don't tell Ginny' Said Ron, Glaring at his best friend. 'She'll make a big deal out of it.'

'mmmmmm-kay' Said Harry, very confused.

'Well after Hermione was un-stunned...'

"'So what up 'mione?'

'Nothing' Said a board looking Hermione. 'you?'

'Happy your up' Said ron with a tease.

'You mom said you almost never left my side!'

'Well...' Said ron not knowing really what to say.

There was a long pause u till hermione broke it.

'DO you like me?'

Ron looked up in attention.

WHERE had that came from??

'EH?' He said weakly.

'Do you like me? It's a simple yes-or-no question Ron, and I kinda think I do know the answer.'"

Harry listening to Ron tell the story laughed.

'Whats so funny?' Said ron stopping telling Harry.

"Well what did you say....?'

THERE!!!!!!

I DID A CHAPTER!!!!!!

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I didn't abondon it!!

Please review


	18. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey this is the second version. its been edited :P**

**Disclaimer: No, No and yet again no. I don't own the rights....sighs WHY-OHWHY must we do these?**

**Be aware, its a short chapter**

* * *

Ron blushed, all the way up to his ears.

'AHA!' Yelled Harry's as he jumped up from the seat beside Ron, 'You said you did!'

'Yeah,' Said Ron still blushing.

'So you guys are going out?'

'mmmm..' Said Ron a bit averting the question. 'Well we where, but after this...' Ron tapped his pocket. 'I doubt we are anymore...with everything and all.'

The next question popped into Harry's head.'So what was this mysterious letter about?' Ron looked at Harry for a second and made to take something out of his pocket as the train stopped.

'Here Harry take this,' He thrust the crumpled yet thick letter into Harry's open hand. 'Read it at sorting kay? Or when ever you can and tell no one. Don't even discuss it with Hermione. We will talk about it tonight.'

After a very tense and quiet threstle pulled carriage ride to the castle, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny both found them selves gapping at two people who stood in the entrance of the Hogwarts doors,

'WHAAAAT???' Gasped Ginny staring at the two figures in front of them...

'But, but NO WAY!...' Said Ron almost laughing

'What are you guys doing here?' Asked Hermione in a very logical manner.

**

* * *

**

**Hee hee sorry the chapter is so small, I just couldn't continue it cause I love leaving cliffies, as to answers to my reviews, (yes I got reviews!!!!) bows**

**athenakitty, Yes Harry needed a lot of new books. I think he is taking as much classes as Hermione! But no he doesn't need a new trunk or wand.**

**danceer04 , Don't worry, I refuse to abandon**

**Marmalade Fever, next chapter you will know! It's a huge secret and is a huge part of the plot!!**

**reynolds , Thank you for that, yeah I see now my mistake, notice how when I changed it I get reviews!!! THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH!**

****

**I don't know if you noticed or anything but I have been editing the older chapters...Iam at chapter number 3 at the moment. The next chapter to be posted (19) Will be up tonight maybe around seven.**


	19. Return of the greats and Majour confusio...

**Hee hee so here it goes...THE DISCLAIMER:**

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I do NOT own the rights to Harry Potter. Must I repeat that?**

Oh and this is the second version. The fred and George scene has been extended

Harry burst out laughing.

'Why are you guys here?'

Two identical people stepped out of the shadow into the Main entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

'We've returned to...'

'err...Complete...'

'Yeah, complete,'

'our'

'Final year!'

Ron burst out laughing and so did Hermione, apparently forgetting all their problems. Fred and George had returned to school???

' I would never had thought...why did you come back you two?'

'Without taking our NEWTS we're not really Wizards.'

'And were KINDA braking a couple or wizarding laws with running a wizard business with out being fully qualified wizards.'

'Ha, who woulda thought you guys cared about RULES?' Ginny laughed as the six friends (and family) Entered the Great Hall for another year at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Hurry UP already man. I am starving.' Said ron leaning on the Gryfendor table

Harry punched him in the arm. 'Ron get up the sorting's almost done there at the 'W's' anyway.

Ron Smiled as Whitehlin, Emily was sorted in to Slytherin.

'Damn another Slytherin' Said Seamus Laughing at the disbelief look on Rons face.

'What are you two doing?' Asked Ron as Hermione gave a huge sigh as to say 'isn't it Obvious?'

'Counting...You know only five kids have been placed in Our house while Slytherin gets fifteen?' said Dean shaking his head.

'The worlds getting evil' Said Neville, even though everyone knew he wasn't joking the entire sixth year seated at the table laughed.

'Yes, make that six Seamus, Zitsburn, Henery is now with us!' Said fred looking proud and George collapsed in laughs at the name 'Zitsburn'.

'And now I would like to make a few announcements before we start to eat' an old Wizard stood up as he said this and smiled at the students. Dumbledore it was with his long beard as silver as ever.

'YES' Ron jumped up and punched the air. 'Hungry are we?' Asked Fred as almost the whole room burst out in to uncontrollable laughs at Ron's outbreak. 'A bit' Said Ron, weakly.

' As you know, Two years ago, Hogwarts held host to the tri-wizard tournament.'

Dumbledore paused for a moment as everyone turned to talk.

'Were not having that damn competition again are we?' Said a dumbstruck Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Of course not Harry.'

'Shut up 'Mione. You're only saying that because you know for sure. ' Announced Ron.

"Shut up Ron , and Listen Dumbledore is talking again.'

Harry, not having read the letter yet cast a questioned glance at Ron, who ignored him. What was going on with those two? Harry pushed that thought out of his mind as he strained to listen to Dumbledore. But he knew he missed something as everyone was clapping and turned to him.

'As I was saying for those who weren't listening' Dumbledore smiled and cast a glance to Harry. 'On Friday we will have a 'in Remembrance of the Tri-Wizard Tournament ball. It is in the rule book to have it at the winners school in at maximum Three Years after the competition. All the contestants from the other schools will be invited. Champions or not. All of those who placed there name in. And All from hogwarts that where present for the Christmas ball even if they are finished at Hogwarts have received an Invitation. For the students in hogwarts at the moment, all fourth years and above are invited to join in the festivities.' Dumbledore cast another glance at Harry. ' Even though we had the great loss or our other school champion, Cedric Diggory. We still believe it is the right thing to do to have this ball. Now for those who remember the champion was our very own Harry Potter! Now everyone, lets give him a hand.'

Harry was confused. No this couldn't be happening. He didn't want to have this ball. It would remind him of Cedric's death. And him and Cho, And voldermort. No no no. He wouldn't allow it. As the food appeared on the plates in front of him. He fell into even deeper thought. Was this why Ron and Hermione fought? But what about...?

**Yeah! I finished a long one.... Hope it answered some of your questions about the robes and all. Trust me its gonna get good. Cause guesse whos gonna return...**


	20. The Fat Lady

**Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter it was soooo fun to write!**

**Disclaimer; Yet again, NO!**

* * *

While everyone was eating and drinking and discussing the Summer Holidays, Harry slipped away to the Gryfendor Common room.

Harry looked up at the Painting of the Fat lady.

'Yes?' Asked the Painting ' Is the dinner finished already?'

'Errr...no.' Harry just realized that he didn't have the pass room. Ron and Hermione and Ginny all did. But not him.

'Umm, can you err... let me in.' Harry smiled then added, 'please.'

'ABSOULETELY,' Harry smiled and made to walk through the picture. 'NOT!'

'What....you just said you would' Pleaded the Boy who Lived.

'Not really I just added 'not' at the end. You know for a fact that you must have the Password to allow me to enter.'

'I don't have it.'

'Sorry then'

'But Ron has it...'

'Ron isn't here.'

'But you KNOW me I am HARRY POTTER. And I am in Gryfendor!!'

'I know that, but I need a password.'

'Shit' said Harry punching the wall. All he wanted to do was go up to his room and read this letter that was burning a hole in the young Wizards pocket. 'fine you know what? I'll just sit HERE and read it. And you will see when Ron and Hermione come, I'll be able to enter the common room.' Harry added with a smirk, 'so there.'

The fat Lady shook her head. 'Do what you want boy.'

Harry glared at the painting but decided to sit and read it anyway. He took out the wad of parchment from his pocket and settled down on the floor. Harry looked around before he unfolded the papers. He smoothed them out with the back of his hand. His stomach did a flip-flop when he read the first couple of words;

_Hermione,_

_Its been a long time hasn't it? Two years. But I do not know if you know but all the Drumstarng students who came to the tri-wizard tournament have been invited back for a ball. And of course I would love for you to be my dance partner._

Harry didn't need to read farther. Something told Harry Ron or Hermione didn't either. So that's why those too snapped. Harrys eyes flew to the bottom of the third paper to make sure he was right about who it was from. Harrys guess was right. On the bottom in un-even scribbled writing was,

_Viktor Krum_

Harry shook his head. The was NOT happening

* * *

**Okay and I want to thank **HarryPotterFan **for the GREAT review it seriously made my day. THANKYOU!!**

**And I don't know if anyone has noticed but, I re did the last chapter. I added more of the Fred and George part to it.**

**Enjoy!**


	21. Now or Never

**Hee hee so here it goes...THE DISCLAIMER: (dreaded of course);**

**WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!! Why do we have to do these? Its on FAN Fiction... not original author fiction.... Gosh, why don't we write it once in the first chapter of the book thing? I don't get it but all in all I DON'T OWN IT! (ya'happy?)**

'Harry, HARRY.'

Harry looked up from the mangled papers.... he had torn them without knowing it. Ron and Ginny, Fred and George where standing right above him.

'Get up already mate.' Said Ron casting a awkward glance behind him as if he expected some one to attack him.

'In the process of doing so Ron.' grunted Harry as his free hand slipped and he dropped the letter.

Ron looked around again to see that his siblings had gone inside the common room (loyalty was the password).

'Did ya read it Harry?'

'Mhm...tough luck their mate.' Harry smiled and followed Ron into the common room. Maybe HE could talk some sense in Hermione.

'Wait,' Said Harry thinking, 'She actually didn't say yes or no yet...so you still have a chance you know that eh?'

'Yeah but...he's Viktor Krum, I am Ronald Weasley. He's Way older and Famous. I am Her age and nothing.'

'Your not nothing.' Sighed Harry his best friend could be so stupid sometimes.

'Then what am I? Ooh wait I know the answer. I am the famous Harry Potter's best friend. Yeah she'll really fall for me because of that. Cause I dunno if you noticed or not but she is too.'

'Stop being so negative Ron.' Said Harry as they sat in their two favorite seats by the warm, huge fire. 'Your great, a very good friend and a Prefect witch she is too. You know her better. Deep down inside you know she likes you better.' Harry didn't really know if the last part was true. He actually doubted it but he needed to say it. For Ron's sake as much as his own.

Harry sighed as he sank deeper into the rich burgundy chair. He stared into the fire in front of him. The he cast a quick glance at Ron, who was staring at the fire obviously in deep thought.

'That's what happens when you're sixteen' Harry mumbled to himself with a playful smile on his face.

It was the beginning of the rest of his best friends life. He laughed at that thought. They _where_ older then when they had first met just six years ago. Harry turned around to his left to see that Ron had drifted off into a light slumber. Harry turned to his right and saw Hermione, Lavender and Parvati enter the Common Room. Harry had the chance to change everything for the better for his friend. Ron deserved it. Harry sighed deeply and slowly lifted himself up from the plush chair. It was now or never. And it really was now.

**Well there we have it folks the next chapter. I don't think there will be another until Monday evening since Iam going out to white lake again later tonight for a few nights. But there might be another in like an hour. But guesse what SCHOOL STARTS ON WENSDAY!!!!! That's like 5 DAYS!! OMG! And guesse what? Me and my two friends got tickets to YELLOWCARD!!!!! Lol okay I'll stop now. Hope you liked the chapter. I loved to write it. **


	22. On Her Own

Harry walked over to Hermione and the other two girls and cleared his voice.

'Er.erhmm…. Hermione…can you spare a mo'? We need to talk."

" Uh, yeah sure thing Harry, umm girls I'll see you our room later."

Harry took a second to collect his thoughts before he said anything. He looked at Hermione. She looked very impatient, and she kept looking over Harry's shoulder to where Ron was sleeping in the chair.

"Harry," She interrupted his thoughts 'is he sleeping? Cause I need to talk to him about…well I just need to talk to him about a…situation I found myself in. Can this talk wait till later? Tomorrow maybe cause I really need to talk to Ron!"

Harry was smiling…of course! Hermione was gonna talk to Ron without Harry having to talk to her first.

'Yeah of course Herm, actually I don't think we need to talk at all, just uh… poke him till he wakes up…and uh good luck."

Hermione smiled and walked over to Ron. Harry didn't know what to do now, but that it would be best to give those two some time. So Harry walked out of the gryfendor common room and made it down the stairs and decided to go on a walk outside. As he walked all alone he was wondering about the Ball. He did not want to go. But it would be easier this time, he knew for a fact because he had Ginny. He didn't 't have to worry about asking anyone. A he rounded the lake he saw to figures by the tree. Two people snogging. Harry smiled and his thoughts turned to Ginny again. He really liked her. As he continued walking he turned around to see who the couple was. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw made his stomach turn.


End file.
